The present invention relates to seating and, in particular, to a chair with a novel shell construction. Some types of seating have a back and/or a seat formed entirely or in part by a polymeric shell. However, these chair designs are often very rigid and generally are not designed to follow the natural movement of a user's body when the user is performing various tasks, and further are not designed to provide highly controlled, postured support during the body movements.